Thank You!
by kirikosaki
Summary: Aku tertimpa satu masalah dan membuatku sempat terjatuh. Tetapi Shikamaru datang untuk mengembalikan semangatku lagi. Aku bersyukur memilikinya. (Nara Temari)


Thank You!

Romance

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto and story belongs Kiriko Saki.

ShikaTemaShika

Warning: Typo(s), aneh, ga nyambung, ngeselin, abal, amberegul, bikin bete, bikin laper, bikin galau, judul konflik jalam cerita gak nyambung, etc.

DLDR

.

.

"Shikadai, habiskan susumu!" Teriak Temari saat melihat Shikadai sudah kabur tanpa menghabiskan susunya.

"Aku sudah terlambat bu! Lain kali saja akan kuhabiskan! Aku berangkat duluuu!" Shikadai langsung ngacir keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru. Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu awal untuk berangkat ke akademi. Temari menghela nafasnya, anaknya memang susah jika disuruh menghabiskan susu.

"Aku berangkat dulu!" Shikamaru pun melesat pergi tanpa menyentuh sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Temari.

Lagi, Temari menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Apa hari ini 'Hari Buru-Buru Nasional'? Rasanya tidak ada hari macam itu." Ia berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Padahal baru jam 6 pagi, tetapi rumah sudah terasa sepi sekali, itu karena dua sejoli bermuka kembar-tapi-umur-beda-jauh sudah meninggalkan rumah. Biasanya jam segini, Temari sedang seriosa 'bangun-kalian-atau-aku-buang-ke-sumur-hidup-hidup'.

Temari melanjutkan tugas sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Ia meraih sapu dan mulai membereskan rumah. Ia juga mencuci baju-baju, membersihkan halaman, menyiram tanaman, dan mencabuti hama-hama yang hendak menyerang tanamannya. Bahkan, saking semangatnya ia sampai membantu tetangga membersihkan halaman rumah. Mulai sekali hati Temari.

Kurang dari jam 9, rumah Temari dan rumah tetangganya sudah kinclong bak rumah baru. Temari duduk di sofa dan merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya. Sudah lama ia tidak berlatih dengan kipas kesayangannya.

Melihat ada waktu senggang yang lumayan, ia segera meraih kipasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Ia akan mengasah kembali kekuatannya. Ia berlari ke arah hutan. Tak mungkin kan ia berlatih dengan kipasnya di halaman rumah, bisa-bisa rumah yang sudah Shikamaru bangun dengan jerih payahnya hancur dalam waktu sedetik.

 _Bisa-bisa Shikamaru yang cengeng itu bisa menangis semalaman karena rumahnya ancur rata dengan tanah karena ulahku. Ha-ha._

Temari mencari spot yang enak untuk dijadikan tempat latihannya. Ia menemukannya di tengah hutan yang sudah jauh dari perumahan warga.

SRAK.

Temari mengambil kuda-kuda dan membuka kipas besarnya. Satu tarikan nafas, " _Kamaitachi no Jutsu!_ " Hebusan angin kuat disertai dengan efek sayatan-sayatan bagaikam pisau yang baru saja diasah membuat beberapa pohon kecil tumbang dan pohon besar yang tersayat dalam.

"Masih kurang!" Temari memejamkan matanya, ia merasa kekuatannya berkurang sejak melahirkan Shikadai. Sekarang ia harus melatih kembali, siapa tahu berguna untuk melindungi keluarganya.

DEG!

Sebuah mimpi kelam menghantuinya kembali. Sebuah mimpi yang menampakkan desa Konoha yang diserang dan dihancurkan. Pembantaian warga terjadi secara membabi buta. Shikadai dan Shikamaru harus menjadi korban dari kekejaman itu. Tersisa Temari yang harus hidup sendirian dengan segala duka.

Keringat Temari bercucuran dengan deras. Ia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. "Tak akan kubiarkan keluargaku mati!" Temari diliputi oleh kekesalan dengan mimpi gila itu. "Sialan!"

"Akan kubunuh semua orang yang ingin menghancurkan keluargaku!" Entah kenapa, Temari terlihat sangat emosi. Mimpi itu berhasil memprovokasi hatinya. " _Ookamaitachi no Jutsu!"_

Dengan sekali ayunan dari kipas Temari, hampir setengah dari hutan itu rata dengan tahan karena kedahsyatan anginnya. Pohon-pohon yang besar tumbang dengan mudah.

"Kyaaa-!"

Temari sadar dengan kenyataannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke sumber suara tadi. "Siapa di sana?" Temari taķut ada orang yang menjadi korban karena latihannya yang diliputi emosi tadi.

Dua orang remaja perempuan muncul dari balik pohon dan salah satu dari mereka terlihat berdarah di lengan kanannya, serta yang satunya lagi terlihat baik-baik saja. Temari tercengang. Apakah itu efek dari tebasannya barusan?

"Kalian-" Temari baru saja ingin mendekat dan membantu tetapi terinterupsi karena salah satu dari mereka yang tidak terluka melemparkan kunai ke arah Temari. Beruntung hanya menggores pipi kanan Temari. Tak parah.

"Menjauh dari kami. Monster gila!"

Temari tak percaya dirinya disebut monster, ditambah embel-embel gila pula. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang mengatainya demikian.

Inikah yang Gaara rasakan saat hampir satu desa menyebutnya monster? Rasa jengkel, marah, dan takut dengan diri sendiri? Sesakit ini rasanya disebut monster?

Mata Temari terasa panas. Air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Badannya terasa kaku dan tak bisa apa-apa.

"Akan kulaporkan pada Hokage bahwa di hutan terdapat monster!" Ucap gadis yang melempar kunai ke arahnya tadi sambil membantu temannya yang terluka. Mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan Temari yang maish terbujur kaku di tengah hutan.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Mengerikan. Pohon-pohon tumbang dan berserakan di mana-mana. Sebuah pemandangan yang memang mengerikan jika dilihat dari kondisi desa yang damai seperti sekarang ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Terdengar suara dari seorang wanita tua yang muncul dari belakangnya. "Astaga! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Ucap wanita paruh baya yang lain.

Temari memberanikan menoleh ke belakang, ia ingin menjelaskan ia tak sengaja menebang pohon terlalu banyak karena ingin membuat api unggun di rumah. Tentu itu hanya alasan -alasan bodoh yang pernah ia buat.

"Nona, apa kau-"

"Jangan dekati dia! Lihatlah kipas besar itu! Pasti dia yang telah menghancurkan hutan ini. Dia mungkin adalah pemberontak Hokage." Bisik salah satu dari mereka namun terdengar oleh telinga Temari.

Sudah sangat cukup sakit hati sekali. Tadi dikatai 'Monster Gila', sekarang dikata 'Pemberontak Hokage'! Temari sudah cukup tekanan batin.

"Laporkan pada Hokage! Dia akan dihukum karena merusak hutan dan ketahuan sebagai pemberontak Hokage!" Ucap mereka lalu berjalan pergi menjauh dengan segera.

Rasanya Temari ingin menebas dirinya dengan kipasnya sekarang juga. Tak kaget jika orang awam yang melihatnya mengamuk seperti tadi dan langsung mengatainya macam-macam. Maklum mereka belum melihat betapa ganasnya Temari saat di medan perang. Mungkin ia bisa meratakan satu desa dengan sekaligus.

Ia melipat kipasnya kembali dan menyeka darah yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia berjanji, besok-besok akan berlatih di luar desa, ya kalau ia belum dihukum pancung oleh warga karena dianggap monster gila yang menjadi pemberontak hokage.

[xxx]

" _Nanadaime-sama,_ saya mendapat laporan dari warga bahwa pemberontak Hokage telah menjalankan aksinya. Dia sudah menghancurkan setengah dari hutan bagian utara dan telah melukai dua orang perempuan yang sedang berlatih di hutan." Lapor dari salah satu petugas di kantor Hokage.

Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung mengkerutkan keningnya. "Jadi pemberontak Hokage itu ada betulan?" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Sudah ada dua korban?" Tanya Naruto. Ia tak suka jika menerima laporan bahwa warganya telah menjadi korban akan suatu konflik.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir. "Adakah yang mengetahui wajah pelaku?" Tanyanya pada petugas itu.

"Ada. Pelakunya Te-Temari- _san._ " Ucapnya dengan ragu.

Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arah orang itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua bukti mengarah pada Temari-"

Shikamaru mendekat dan langsung mencengkram baju petugas itu. "Apa kau memfitnah istriku?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah namun penuh intimidasi.

"Te-tetapi semua-"

"Apa kau sedang main hakim sendiri?!" Shikamaru sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia paling tidak bisa toleransi jika keluarganya ada yang terkena fitnah.

"Shikamaru tenangkan dirimu! Dan kau, cari tau lebih lanjut mengenai pelakunya. Jangan asal tebak. Keluarlah." Ucap Naruto mencoba bijaksana.

Shikamaru melepaskan cengkramannya. "Tunggu! Di mana korban itu?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tajam.

"Ma-masih berada di UGD-"

"Pergilah!" Suruhnya. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik orang itu karena menfitnah istrinya dengan seenak kentutnya.

Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-"

"Urus tugasmu sendiri, Naruto. Aku mau ke rumah sakit." Shikamaru keluar dari ruang Hokage dengan tergesa-gesa.

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Shikamaru semarah ini. Ia membiarkan Shikamaru ke rumah sakit sendiri. Tentu dengan otak cerdasnya, Shikamaru bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu tanpa keributan.

Ia merasa masalah ini hanya masalah kesalah-pahaman antara salah satu pihak.

[xxx]

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju UGD.

"Sakura di mana dua korban yang baru saja masuk?" Tanya Shikamaru saat menjumpai Sakura.

"Korban? Maksudmu dua gadis itu?" Sakura menunjuk pojok ruangan.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya singkat dan berjalan menuju dua gadis itu. Untungnya mereka sudah dalam posisi sadar, jadi ia bisa mengintrogasinya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Korban? Korban apa?" Sakura bingung sendiri.

Terlihat salah satu dari mereka masih terbaring di kasur dan satunya duduk di kursi. Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kalian." Shikamaru menginterupsi mereka. Sepertinya Shikamaru lupa bagaimana memulai percakapan yang sopan dengan orang asing.

"Shikamaru- _sensei?_

Ah. Shikamaru baru ingat. Gadis yang terbaring dikasur merupakan salah satu _jounin_ yang pernah menjalankan satu misi dengannya dulu dan yang satunya lagi, seingat Shikamaru, dia masih _chuunin._ Adiknya mungkin.

"Ada apa, _sensei?"_ tanya gadis yang masih terbaring dengan lengan yang diperban.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Mungkin ia harus sedikit meredam emosinya. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

" _Sensei,_ mengkhawatirkan kami?" Tanya Rika -nama gadis yang terbaring.

"Aku ingin menanyai kalian sesuatu-"

"Pasti tentang istrimu, kan?" Tebaknya. "Maaf. Tadi adikku tanpa sengaja mengatainya yang jelek." Ucap Rika penuh sesal.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi dia yang melakukannya?"

"Ya. Aku dan adikku melihat dia dengan kipas besarnya menebas pohon-pohon besar di depannya, ia terlihat sangat marah. Mungkin karena adikku baru melihat seperti itu, ia jadi takut sekali dan mengatainya monster." Jelas Rika.

Shikamaru menatap Rika datar. "Oke. Terimakasih atas penjelasanmu dan aku minta tolong, apa kau bisa meyakinkan warga bagian utara agar berhenti menfitnah istriku sebagai pemberontak Hokage?" Pinta Shikamaru sebelum pergi.

Rika terkejut. "Astaga. Ya! Aku akan mencoba meyakinkan mereka!" Ucapnya dengan antusias. Shikamaru menepuk pelan kepala Rika. "Cepat sembuh." Lalu ia melangkah pergi.

Rika tersipu malu.

.

Di kantor Hokage, terlihat Naruto memanggil beberapa ninja untuk mengurus masalah kesalahpahaman tadi.

"Tolong kalian yakinkan warga bagian utara agar tidak panik dengan isu 'Pemberontak Hokage' katakan pada mereka tidak ada uang seperti itu. Konoha sudah aman. Dan tolong urus hutannya juga ya."

"Siap!"

.

Shikamaru berjalan pulang. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Terik sinar matahari membakar kulitnya. Terasa sangat panas.

Sesampai di rumah, "Temari!" Ia melihat kipas istrinya yang tergeletak di ruang tengah. Shikamaru berjalan menuju kamarnya dan terlihat Temari yang terduduk di lantai dengan bersandar di kasur. Mukanya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Temari." Panggilnya pelan dan menghampirinya lalu duduk di samping Temari. "Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar berita itu." Ucapnya sendu. Terlihat pipi Temari yang terluka dan terkena air matanya. "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang jahat. Aku hanya..hanya melatih kemampuanku dan tak sengaja aku...aku.." Dia menangis.

Baru sekali ini ia melihat Temari menangis yang sampai tersendu-sendu seperti ini. Kejadian langka. Shikamaru meraih Temari dan memeluknya, membiarkan Temari menangis di dadanya.

"Aku hanya berlatih tetapi bayangan mimpi keparat itu menghantuiku terus! Mereka mengataiku monster gila pula!" Temari walau sedang sedih mulutnya tetap tajam. "Mimpi dimana kalian berdua meninggalkan aku hidup sendirian!" Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Shikamaru memelukkan semakin erat.

Setelah dibiarkannya menangis beberapa menit, Shikamaru berkata, "Hei, kemana sifat keras kepalamu? Kau baru difitnah seperti itu saja sudah lemah. Kemana sifat galakmu? Kenapa kau tidak memarahi mereka yang sudah berani memfitnahmu?"

Temari terdiam. Ia merasa lemah hanya karena terlalu baper dengan mimpi konyol itu.

"Kemana Temari yang kuat? Kalau perlu kau bisa sekalian tebas mereka yang mengataimu itu." Ucapan Shikamaru sudah seperti bisikan setan.

"Kalau itu kulakukan, mungkin aku sudah dibunuh mati oleh warga seantero Konoha." Komentar Temari.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukkannya. "Dengarkan aku. Masa bodoh dengan mimpimu yang katanya keparat itu, tetapi aku bisa jamin, kau tidak akan pernah hidup sendirian. Kau adalah milikku. Jika aku mati, maka kau juga harus mati. Hehe."

Temari memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa aku harus mati bersamamu?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingin hidup sendirian?"

"Iya sih." Tanpa menyahut lagi, Shikamaru langsung mencium Temari dengan lembut.

Temari menginterupsi adegan ciuman mereka. "Bagaimana dengan masalah tadi? Aku jadi takut akan dimusuhi seKonoha."

"Tenang. Semua masalah sudah beres." Ucap Shikamaru sambil bangkit berdiri dan diikuti Temari.

"Kau yakin?"

Shikamaru mengecup Temari. "Tentu. Aku tak mau istriku difitnah orang." Temari merona. Shikamaru menyentuh luka Temari dengan perlahan. "Ini mengganggu. Obati dulu sana."

"Merepotkan."

"Woo. Kau sudah mulai tertular virus 'mereporkan' ya."

Temari menyikut Shikamaru. "Diamlah. Aku merasa berhutang karena kau telah menghiburku tadi." Temari hendak keluar kamar namun ditahan dengan Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu berhutang begitu. Aku ini suami, sudah sepantasnya aku menghibur istriku yang cengeng ini."

"Apa kau bila-"

Shikamaru memeluk Temari dari belakang. Temari merasakan pelukan yang hangat dan terasa posesif. Dengan lirih ia mengucapkan satu kalimat yang baru sekali seumur hidup ia ucapkan untuk Shikamaru.

.

.

 _"Terimakasih sudah menjadi suamiku, Nara Shikamaru."_

 _._

 **END**

.

Aku kembali. Maafkan karena sudah lama tidak muncul dan saat muncul bwa fanfic gaje bin absurd. Maafkan jika banyak terjadi kesalahan, soalnya ngeetiknya pakai hp jadi pasti banyak typo. Terima kasih sudah membaca, review ditunggu^^


End file.
